


Not The Villain

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: A little explanation of Loki from Thor to Thor: The Dark World and a little beyond.





	Not The Villain

This is a little piece showing how Loki isn’t the villain, Odin is, and how Thor did pretty much the same thing Loki did, he just got treated like a crown prince rather than a common criminal like Loki did. Some of this is inferred rather that direct evidence and the end is conjecture, but I believe it's all reasonable. None of this belongs to me, it belongs to Marvel. Quick note before we begin: if you do the math Loki's age is approximately equivalent to the human age 17 and Thor age is approximately equivalent to the human age 19.

 

Odin takes Loki home and gives him to Frigga to put in the nursery with baby Thor. As Loki grows up he is not as big and strong as Thor so Frigga takes him under her wing to teach him magic at which he is a natural. Meanwhile Odin is sewing the seeds of severe mental health issues by saying "both of you were born to be kings, but only one of you may wear the crown," to Thor and Loki and implying so deeply not even a small child could miss that Loki was inferior to Thor, to everyone. No one respects Loki except for Frigga who has groomed Loki to be an excellent advisor to Thor and for the moment he is content. Then Thor goes through his rebellious stage attacking Jotunhiem in a move that will later be mirrored by Loki on Earth. During the attack the foreshadowing of Loki's next crisis appears in the form of his skin turning blue. Thor and company go back to Asgard where Thor is punished for his behavior. Odin gives a clear set of orders not to help Thor. Then Loki finds out that he is a Jotun and adopted. Directly after Odin goes into the Odin-sleep (a coma). Frigga gives Loki regency because other than herself there is no one else prepared to rule. The problem is that no one respects Loki so his orders aren't followed in a timely manner when the warriors three and Sif decide to commit treason by disobeying Odin's standing orders. Loki is forced to use an Asgardian weapon against them. Thor returns and Odin wakes and there is a huge argument about Loki's use of the weapon and the scene with Odin and Thor holding Loki over the edge of the rainbow bridge to keep him from falling. Loki says to Odin that he could have done it, he could have made a good ruler. Odin replies no. Loki, heartbroken and hopeless lets go and falls. Loki falls and falls until he is found by Thanos who torchers Loki until he agrees to invade Midgard with an army of Chitauri. Thanos gives Loki a scepter with the mind-stone in it to smooth the way. Loki has no real idea of what he's doing so he simply follows his natural ambition and stumbles a couple of times, but it goes mostly to plan until the invasion itself when the Chitauri are too easily defeated. Loki doesn't try to defend himself against accusations because he knows that no one will believe him anyway and at least Thanos wont bother looking for him in an Asgardian prison. Loki is mostly alright in prison although it's not really helping his mental issues. Frigga visits him often and gets him things. Loki is still bitter that Thor is going to inherit the throne while Loki rots away in jail. Frigga understands, but can't do much. Finally one day he and Frigga have a little argument and he tells her that she's not his mother. That is the last thing he ever says to her as she dies a short time later. He is informed by a surly guard who simply says, "the queen is dead," and no more. Loki looses his shit with grief and destroys everything in his cell until he is exhausted. He keeps an illusion up so as to deprive the guards of the satisfaction of seeing his grief. A little while later Thor comes to him and tells him the specifics of what happened to their mother. He asks for and gets Loki's help. Loki slowly earns back Thor's trust. Enough that Thor trusts him to create the illusion of Loki betraying him an not actually do it. Loki appears to die in the ensuing fight. Thor grieves. Thor informs Loki who is wearing an illusion to look like Odin that he abdicates. What happened in the intervening time is unclear as of at least before Ragnarok so I've done a little speculation. Loki wakes up in whatever way Thor left him and returns to Asgard. He finds that while he and Thor were away Odin disappeared. He took the guise of Odin because it would allow him to rule, would keep the populous from panicking, and allows him to look for Odin on his own terms. After a while Loki realizes Ragnarok is upon them and he has no fucking clue how to deal with it so he goes to enlist Thor's help in finding Odin and finds that Thor has been captured and is being forced into cosmic gladiator fights. And this approximately where Thor: Ragnarok begins.


End file.
